


The Big Bang

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sick Castiel, sick fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sick so Dean tries to get his mind off being sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title has nothing to do with the actual fanfiction, but this is what I came up with in 8 minutes.

“Dean!” Castiel whined with his sore, scratchy, throat. Dean winced at the roughness, it seemed like his illness was only getting worse. “Why?” Cas started to ask but was interrupted by yet another coughing fit. It’s the kind of coughing that wet and makes your entire body hurt.

“I told you not to go swimming in September.” Dean replied with a light chuckle; Cas just glared at him. The glare itself wasn't menacing like the former angel had wanted it to be. It was, quite honestly, adorable. Though, that word would never come out of Dean’s mouth.

“ACHOO!” Cas groaned in pain after the sneeze was over. He curled into a ball next to Dean.

“Cas, baby.” Dean cooed and kissed the top of Cas’ sweat slicked head.

“Shuddup… ” Was cas’ reply moments before giving into exhaustion and snuggling into Dean’s side.


End file.
